Hero of Blades: Saga of Guns
by AproposFool89
Summary: Sequel to the Saga of Swords, this takes place a few years in the future, Hyrule now more modernized. Characters welcome for a short time. Find out what happens in this Saga of Guns!
1. Prelude

Prelude: Saying Farewell

Zelda's POV

"Mom, please…don't go…" Sarah says, standing with Jared and Midna by my bed. I look up at my children and smile softly. "It's…my time…Sarah…I…will finally…rejoin my dear…in the heavens with the Goddesses…" I say. Sarah wipes away tears. "Mom…I…I understand…but…we need you here…We're…" I stop her. "No…Sarah…Jared is starting in the Hyrule army…you can live with him until…you yourself…get a job to pay for yourself…I entreat you…now…I feel my end drawing near…let me hold you two one last time…" They both hug me, Midna joining in. I see Allanon appear beside my bedside. "Time to go…my love…" He says softly and I take his hand, leaving my children behind sadly.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginnings of Disaster

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my characters and the storyline.

Chapter 1: The Beginnings of a Terrible Disaster

Midna's POV

I lay with my husband Jared in bed, looking out the window. "So…when do you return to the army, dear?" I ask. "Soon, love." Jared replies. "We have to make sure our daughter does not hear of this…she will want to follow." "I know…" I sigh. Alice had become a headstrong girl as she grew up. She was of age to join, but I was afraid to let her. I stare out the window, looking at the Castle that currently had no one ruling it. "When is the next Zelda going to appear…or the next Link…?" I wonder aloud. "There won't be either…since that one was killed…there was no need to…" Jared says. "Oh…right…" I sigh. Jared kisses me softly. "Don't worry dear. That's why I'm here…I'm protecting Hyrule in their stead." He smiles. I just sigh again. Jared stands. "Well…I'm going to start preparing." He says and heads out of the room. I just lie in bed and stare out the window.

Alice's POV

I, with my Dad's gun that I snuck off with, head out into the woods and look for the secret target practice area I made. I start shooting the targets, hitting the head or the heart with ease. "I don't know why they won't let me join…" I think. I keep shooting and let off steam. I hear rustling in bushes nearby and stop shooting. Well, it wasn't nearby, more like a couple yards away. I heard it because my hearing was really good. I hide in a bush and wait. I reload the pistol as a creature that I knew was an enemy appeared. I aim at the head slowly and wait for the perfect shot. I hold my breath and shoot it, dropping it instantly. "What…is one of those doing here?" I wonder as I look at the Moblin. "I thought these were extinct…I need to get to fath…no, then he will get onto me for having his gun…crap…I have to tell someone…I need to go get ammo, so I need to head to…wait…the inventor! I can tell him!" I sneak into the house, gather my things, and hurry towards the Armory.


	3. Chapter 2: Nick the Inventor

Chapter 2: Nick the Inventor

Alice's POV

"Man…why do we live so far away from town…" I gasp softly as I reach the gates to Hyrule castle market. I look up at it. "Ugh…also…I may be old enough to join…but I think I should be older actually, now that I think about it…I'm just a young girl…Oh well…" I head into the market, wearing a cloak around my body and a hood over my head. "Nobody better recognize me…" I think as I watch a Zora walk out of the market, looking rather emotionless. I reach the Armory out of breath. "Goddesses above…finally." I sneak in and head to the inventor's lab. "Excuse me? Mister Nick?" I call as I open the door. "Just a moment!" I hear the familiar voice call from the back. I smile and sit at the desk. "Who is it?!" I hear him ask. "It's Alice!" I call. "Alie?" He calls me by the old nickname he gave me a long time ago and I giggle a little as he is instantly at the desk. "What can I do for you?" "Well…I…found a Moblin in the woods." I say and he blinks. "First…a MOBLIN?! And second…WHY WHERE YOU IN THE WOODS?!" He demands. I jump at the shouts and look down. "I…was target practicing…" I say quietly, the heavy pistol hitting the chair as I moved a little. "Go figure…" He sighs. "Let me guess…you want me to look at that pistol, hm?" I nod and hand it to him. "Hm…this is your Father's old 9mm…It is in need of oiling and cleaning…And major upgrades…" He mulls over it. I sit there and swing my feet a little. "I'll get to work on this…you wait there." He heads back to the back and I wait there. I fall asleep after a while and he comes back after around an hour. "Alie, wake up." He says and I wake slowly and blink at the pistol in front of me. "Whoa…" I gasp as I stare at the shiny upgraded pistol. "Explosive bullet capable, red dot sights, bigger clip, clean and ready to use." Nick smiles, sliding it into my holster. "Thanks Nick…but what do we do about the Moblin?" I ask. "I'll tell your father later…you get ho…oh?" He notices me eyeing the mechanism that was built on his right arm. "What?" I ask. "You like my rifle?" "Yes…I'd like to have a sniper rifle myself…" I say. "No. You aren't getting one." Nick says. I sigh, but nod and stand. "I better get home." He nods too. "Yes, you better. Oh, before you go…here." He hands me a small suitcase. "Huh?" I ask. "Just…take it as a gift." He says and I nod. I head out and head towards home.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Zora

Chapter 3: Meet the Zora

Alice's POV

I walked out of the market and looked at the suitcase I was carrying. "I wonder what this is…I may stop at the river and check…" I say to myself and stop at the nearby river. I slowly open it and gasp. "No way…he actually gave me a…" I smile brightly as I look at the parts of the sniper rifle that I had been given and had to rebuild myself. "Thank you, Nick." I say softly and close it back up. I look around and see that no one is around. "May as well enjoy a swim." I think and slowly undress. I hide the suitcase under my clothes and hop into the water. I shiver initially at the coldness of it, but quickly adjust to it. "Thank goodness for being Twili…" I sigh and float in the water. I hear a splash and gasp softly to myself, quickly swimming to a rock and hiding behind it. "W…Who's there?!" I ask. I blink as the Zora from the market comes to the surface. "W…Were you…under there watching me?!" I demand. He shakes his head. "I was swimming around here and noticed you. I didn't look as I noticed you were not wearing clothes." He says a little flatly. "Good!" I say, my face a little flushed. I looked him over a little. He was rather muscular for a Zora, and his head and fins were a big bigger and longer than usual. "Don't sit in the water there too long…I've spotted several Bonefish there." The Zora says as I get bit in the behind. "OW!" I cry out and fly out of the water, diving for my clothes and the nearest tree. The Zora made a small sign that he knew that hurt and waited until I was dressed to get out and come over. "Are you alright?" "I'm…fine…" I say. "You don't sound it…if that Bonefish broke through skin, you may end up fainting. Their bite is deadly." He says. "I know that!" I say, a little angry. I wobble a little. "Oh…maybe it did…Need to get home…" I grab the case and start walking slowly, but faint.

Hito's POV

I catch the falling Twili girl and her case, sighing. I had warned her, and yet she stubbornly kept going. "May as well take her back to the domain…she isn't going home for a while." I say to myself and head towards home. "Stupid child…"


End file.
